620
Angelique bites Barnabas, then leaves him to die and eventually rise as a vampire. Synopsis : A moonless night at the great estate of Collinwood, and a secret drama takes place, a drama which, if known, would shock and horrify every member of the family. For Barnabas Collins has disappeared, the victim of a vampire. And the two who know fear for his life. This night, a lonely figure waits shielded by the trees, staring at the most mysterious house on the property. She is positive that somewhere in this house is the answer to all of her questions: Where is Barnabas? Who is the vampire who is determined to kill him? '' Julia thinks that Barnabas might be in Nicholas' house by the sea and must find out if he is. Julia enters the house and is shocked to find Adam, suffering from the same symptoms as Barnabas. He tells her to find Barnabas and make them both well, but he also tells her to stay away from Nicholas' house. Back at Collinwood, Victoria brings Barnabas a cross. Angelique attempts to call Barnabas to her, but the cross gives him the strength to resist. She returns to Nicholas' house and uses the mirrior to find Barnabas, whom she sees in his hiding place holding the cross. Angelique convinces Adam, despite his weakened state, to go take the cross away from Barnabas by telling him Barnabas is going to kill Eve and if he gets the cross, she can control Barnabas again. Concerned over Barnabas' condition, Victoria goes to get Julia to help Barnabas, leaving him alone temporarily and giving Adam a chance to enter the room. Adam takes the cross from Barnabas, and Angelique summons him to the woods. Barnabas says that she is going to kill him now, and Angelique says it must be that way because she has loved him for so long. He points out that Nicholas will be angry with her because turning him into a vampire will endanger Adam, but she says she no longer fears Nicholas because he is becoming more human every day. Angelique bites Barnabas, then leaves him as the rooster crows, to die and eventually rise as a vampire. Memorable quotes : 'Angelique: I have loved you for so long. I have always needed you. ---- : '''Barnabas (to Victoria) : I do not need Julia. I need no one but you and nothing but this (the cross). Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Robert Rodan as Adam * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Despite being numbered 620, this story is actually the 613th episode produced, thus making it the halfway point of the series. The close-up of Angelique before the break, as she sends Adam to steal the cross, is roughly 11 minutes into the 22 minute episode, which marks the exact middle of the 1,225 episode run. At the time of production in 1968, there was no way the cast and crew could have known that they had passed this milestone. * For the first time, the magic mirror reflects striped wallpaper before it goes into action. * The cross that Barnabas is given by Victoria is the same cross Willie placed on the door in the cell in the Old House cellar. Story * This is the Sixth and Final Time Vampire Angelique bites Barnabas.(606 x2, 612, 615, 618, 620) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: It's coming this way; Angelique: Someone must have helped Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Day 246 begins, and will end in 623. Almost sunrise. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs when he tells Angelique that "Even if Nicholas will permit it he will be angry, angry enough to come to our coffins with a hatchet and a mallet" instead of a mallet and wooden stakes. * In the West Wing, we no longer see the corridor outside the room that Adam stayed in and Barnabas now occupies. * When Angelique looks into Nicholas's "magic mirror" to find Barnabas and he appears, the camera pans back in the mirror image in order to show Vicki, which also shows Barnabas holding the cross. Angelique does not react. Then, in the image in the mirror, the camera focuses in on a close-up of Barnabas's face again, then pans down to the cross he's holding. Only then does Angelique react and scream. * The timing of a couple of lines when Adam and Julia encounter each other in Nicholas's house is out of whack. Adam turns on the light, and then Julia says "Who are you?" Julia would obviously know Adam, and she does recognize him fully in her next line. Most likely Julia was supposed to say "Who are you?" BEFORE Adam turned on the light as he approached her in the darkness of the room. Then, Adam says "I'm all right," but Julia did not ask him if he's all right or not. * When Angelique summons Barnabas from the West Wing room, he does not close the door after him after he exits. When Vicky and Julia arrive at the room, the door is closed. * In the scenes where Angelique is viewing Barnabas in the magic mirror and summoning him, there is a lot of shuffling and studio noise. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 620 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 620 - Sets and Violence Gallery ( }}) 620c.jpg|Adam & Julia 620h.jpg|Holy Help 620y.jpg|Angelique bites Barnabas Category:Dark Shadows episodes